


Старший брат

by Gierre



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark Fantasy, Domestic Violence, Incest, M/M, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: У Тесея сильные руки.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 12





	Старший брат

У Тесея сильные руки. Волшебнику не нужны сильные руки, чтобы преуспеть в колдовстве, но когда Ньют смотрит на руки брата, ему кажется, физическая сила помогает. В мире магглов Тесея сочли бы очень внушительным человеком, а еще он помогает справляться со взрывопотамом.  
— Развернись.  
Когда Тесей первый раз повел его в Министерство, Ньюту показалось, там ходят одни гоблины. По сравнению с братом другие волшебники выглядели крошечными. Они охотно здоровались, жали Тесею руку, спрашивали у Ньюта, кем он хочет работать. Брат провел его через все коридоры, показал, где содержат драконов, прежде чем перевезти к постоянному месту обитания. Помещение было совсем небольшим, но теплым и безопасным.  
— На колени.  
В глазах у Тесея иногда можно заметить искреннюю жалость. Например, когда он идет вдоль разрушенных улиц Лондона. Вдоль тех, что еще не отстроены. Некоторым волшебникам, оставшимся без дома, Тесей бросает монетки. Он говорит, что это на благое дело.  
— Раздвинь ноги.  
Если Тесей злится, это сразу заметно. Правый кулак у него сжимается так, что костяшки белеют. Левая рука вздрагивает и ныряет в карман. Тесей колдует левой рукой, он рассказывал, в Хогвартсе из-за этого смеялись. Говорили, у него все не как у нормальных волшебников. Зато он лучше всех сдал экзамены и стал аврором.  
— Расслабься.  
Когда у Ньюта спрашивают, почему он не закончил Хогвартс, не попытался стать аврором, ему нечего ответить. У него такой замечательный брат, что стоит только упомянуть его имя, как все двери послушно открываются. Но Ньют не злоупотребляет, он привык быть скромным. Лучше всего добиваться самому, опираться на свои силы.  
— Молодец, умница, потерпи еще немного.  
В детстве Тесей защищал его от родителей и помог вырастить первого лукотруса. Они вместе следили, как лукотрус перебирался с верхней ветки к корням. На это ушел целый день и другим стало бы скучно, но Тесей остался. Он сидел рядом и ждал вместе с Ньютом, пока крошка лукотрус полз все ниже и ниже.  
— Поднимайся.  
Волшебники, которые выросли в больших семьях, вечно жалуются на своих братьев и сестер, но Ньюту по-настоящему повезло. Даже родители не поддерживали его так, как Тесей. Если бы только Ньют мог быть таким же хорошим братом.  
— Тина, да? Забавное имя. Ты же помнишь? Никто не должен узнать.  
Ньюту стыдно, что иногда ночью он видит кошмары. Они повторяются. В кошмарах Ньют поднимает волшебную палочку и шепчет: «Круцио». Его научила Лита. Тесей падает на колени, спина его выгибается в судороге, пальцы скрючиваются, и он кричит — громко-громко. Потом Ньют прерывает действие проклятья, отбрасывает палочку и берет в руки нож. Лезвие легко входит под загорелую кожу — Тесей вечно работает за границей. Лучший из лучших, ему не найти замены. Сталь добирается до внутренностей, и тогда Ньют отбрасывает нож. Он глубоко запускает руку, вырывает желудок, прорубает себе дорогу дальше — до самого главного. Кончики пальцев чувствуют биение, и вот сердце у него в руке. Ньют заботливо гладит его и легонько сжимает, чувствуя, как уходит чужая жизнь.  
— Не забудь послать сову, когда будешь в городе.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976).  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre


End file.
